


Name Calling

by GhostxWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Possibly Implied Pairing, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/pseuds/GhostxWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of a conversation that would not leave me alone.</p>
<p>Summary: "I'm the what?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Calling

**Author's Note:**

> No beta because I didn't want to bother Twisted Mind with something so small.
> 
> Cover-my-ass statement: All characters and settings and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury books and any and all other entities involved. Only the plot remains the author's; she merely borrows the characters for a time and then has to send them back (mostly) undamaged.

# Name Calling

“I’m the what?! You want to run that by me again Potter?”

“It’s not that hard, Malfoy; I would have thought you’d have gotten it already.”

“I’d rather have you say it to my face.”

“In other words, you don’t get it and you’re just trying to get me to repeat it.”

…

“I know I’m not wrong.”

“Just say it again.”

“Like I said, not that hard: Malfoy Senior is a bastard and Snape is an ass.”

“And then you said something about me; just what does that make me?”

“It should be obvious.”

Growl, “Potter…”

Sigh, “It’s simple, if your father is the bastard and Snape is the ass, then that makes you the bitch.”

_Finite_


End file.
